ask the sonic characters
by allens-saphire-ruby-zangetsu
Summary: well just ask the sonic characters profanity allowed but tastefully, and dares
1. Chapter 1

Ask the sonic characters

-?: hi my name is Allen's-sapphire-ruby-zangetsu. Call me Allen for short.

Sonic: I'm sonic.

Tails: tails here.

Blaze: ugh why am I here.

Allen:*shoots a dirty look at blaze*

Blaze: what?

?: you two are morons!

Allen: shut it shadow

Shadow: I don't have to listen to you.

Allen:*tranquilizes shadow*

Shadow: you…asshole.

Allen: anyways on to the questions I have asked from my friends. first question is blaze…are you a gets whatever she wants girl?

Blaze: no and if you know what's good for you, you will shut up.

Allen: ok on to the next questi- oh it's a dare! Let's read. Sonic kick tails in the shin and tails turn shadow into a chicken…

Sonic: no.

Tails: ok.

Tails: *does dare*

Allen:*whispers something in Sonic's ear*

Sonic:*turns around and kicks tails shin hard*

Tails: owwwwwwwwwwwwwww why the –beep- did you do that!

Sonic: sorry I had to…

Allen: mwahahahaha manipulation is fun

*shadow wakes up*

Allen: oh crap I gatta g-

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

Allen: ahhhhhhhh! Shadow stop! Please!

Blaze: ugh well anyways that is the end of this chapter join us next time for more our guests shall be,

Knuckles

Marina

And more.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOO

-Allen: …

Blaze: so why does sonic do what you want to do when you whisper something to him? …

Sonic: uh…uh…ahhhhhhhh HAHAHAHAHA NO REVIEWS!

Allen: SHUT UP OR ILL TELL THEM BOTH!

'Shadow looks over interested at sonic'

Shadow: what's wrong faker u got secrets?

Sonic: NO!

Allen: ill tell them now ahem … SONIC L-!

'Sonic leaps at Allen clawing his face'

Allen: likes blaze and Amy

Sonic: you –beep-

Warning the next 30 sentences is violent and contains material unsuitable for kids. viewer discretion is advised.

"ILL TEAR OUT YOUR F*****G GUTS AND RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND THEN ILL USE YOUR SPINE AS A LADEL TO…

3 hours later

Allen: …DAMN!

Sonic: - is right next to blaze and Amy-

Amy: Psst blaze…

Blaze: yeah?

Amy: if you wouldn't mind I could share sonic with you…

Blaze: hmmmmmm…

Amy and Blaze: we've made our decision now…

Allen: hold till the end of our show the review comes from my best friend Lucas saying

**Yo mofo **

**Shadow: you be cool bra**

**Amy: you hot**

**Blaze: you a mean chick**

**Sonic: - whisper whisper whisper –**

'Sonic blushes madly '

Allen: what'd he say?

Knuckles: probably some pervy stuff.

Allen: oh go hump your rock.

Knuckles: go screw off!

Marina: shut it knucklehead oi tails how you holding up?

Tails: *shocked of what sonic said*

Well that's it for this week tune in next time for-

Shadow: no one cares

Marias sleeping with your partner rouge

YOU SICK MUTHER

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ask the sonic characters

-Allen: A R-E-V-I-E-W

Allen: before the drama here's the Q&A

CPU: the first review comes from barryc10 saying:

**Nice story so far.  
Sonic: Cool it, man. Anyway, how fast do you think you could go at full throttle on a long, straight stretch of land?  
Amy: Seems your dream is coming true.  
Blaze: What's the hottest flame you can handle?  
Tails: Snap out of it, kid. Do you like Cream the Rabbit?  
Shadow: What's the biggest explosion you've ever made with Chaos Blast?  
Knuckles: Do you like Tikal?  
Allen: Can we send questions more than once?**

Me: yes you can send a lot more…do it.

Sonic: ok =D…=l… mach 9… before I hit a wall.

Amy: *drooling out of her mouth*

Blaze: I've held a piece of the sun before it hurt though. Anyways that's why Amy hates me mwahahahahahaha! =D…that is all.

Me: .oh shit.

Tails: … oh my god sonic. *looks around for cream* I do…

Cream: ayieieieieieieie yay tails loves me *huggles tails*.

Shadow: finally a q for me any ways it was over 19 km why because I piled gas cars up I nearly killed faker…nearly.

Me: 0.o

Knuckles: no shit Sherlock.

Me: after his rock dumped him.

Knuckles: ill kill you!

Me: * brakes his arms* there…

*Kasey walks in*

Me: Baby your back I missed you!

Kasey: Allen! *hugs me* I missed you t- why the FUCK IS THAT TRAMP BLAZE HERE?

Me: uhhh Q&A…

Cpu: note Kasey and blaze have been rivals being in control of fire and having nicknames for each other Kasey's for blaze is fire tramp Blazes for Kasey is flame whore

Kasey: ill kill you for ever kissing my boo baby!

Blaze: RAWR ill kill you!

Me: *makes out with Kasey to keep her from killing* well bye guys… r&r


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER Twee

Allen: hey guys I was hopping for more people but anyways I am going to make 3 chappys now

Rukia: chapy?

Me: get back in bleach and no chapters duh…

Blaze: you're a f*****g cu*t

Kasey: ill kill you, you b***h

Me: calm DOWN

Everyone else: ya girls

Me: Anyways on to the q's

**Me again.**

Allen: Can you bring Dr. Ivo "Baldy Mcnosehair" Eggman in.

Tails: Do you know if there have been any breakthroughs in Chao genders?

Shadow: Have you ever gone to a form beyond Super before?

Amy: What else do you store in your special pocket of space?

Sonic: How was outer space?

**Me: mwahahahaha new highlighting for word I hope you see it. Oh and ok**

**Eggman: SONIC ill kill you**

**Sonic: good luck… oh its F*****G TRIPPY I FELT LIKE I WAS FLYING!**

**Me: are you on drugs**

**Sonic: … noooooooo?**

**Tails: I saw a Kasey chao…she killed the blaze chao T.T. oh and we got you a Barryc10 chao. w do you like it?**

**Shadow: NO DBZ REFRENCES HERE!**

**Me: wow ease up shad he didn't know he meant a super shadow like hyper shadow**

**Shadow: Fine. Yes me and sonic merged and made shadic**

**Sonic: the thoughts in his mind…. Torturous … (curls up into a ball)**

**Amy: special toys…**

**Me: omfg**

**Kasey: that's sick omg**

**Blaze: otaku pervert**

**Amy: what there only sonic capture tools…Dirty fucking minds…god.**

**Me: that's even worse T_T**

**Kasey: (twitches)**

**Me: what's wrong?**

**Kasey: … my sisters here… along with Chris your friend.**

**Me: okay we'll say hi after the show.**

**Everyone: tune in next time.**

**Me: ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER four

**Me: overwork and underpaid oh well this is fun…**

**Sonic: …**

**Me: why so down sonic?**

**Sonic: Blaze ummm….**

**Me: …?**

**Sonic: (whispers) she's going to try to hurt Kasey**

**Me: THE F**K THE IS BABY WHERE ARE YOU? THAT B***H BLAZE BETTER NOT HAVE HURT YOU…SONIC YOU'RE IN CHARGE.**

**Sonic: ok. This review is from Lightning the fox**

_**hey... great story! I have some questions...**_

Sonic and Shads: What do you guys think about those fans who say that you two are boyfriends?

Amy: Do you have dirty fantasies with Sonic?

Tails: What will you do if you find a freaky who says that you´re a girl?

Shadow: Do you love someone?

Knuckles: Do you love Rouge? I mean... even more that to the M.E?

Sonic &shad: (looks at the pictures) D: OMG… we'll kill them

Amy: constantly…mostly with him F****** ** ** *** a** … with a bottle of sprite in his hand

Sonic: … I love you…

Amy: passes out*

Tails: I has a sister that looks like me her name is t-ko. She gets laid every day. We are twins…

All the guys: =O

Shad: ….kase-

Me: tranquilizes shad*

Shad: kasen the hedgehog

Me: oh… anyways knux?

Knux: yes we date… the M.E. cheated on me I saw her with the red emerald T.T

Everyone: .

Me: whoopslookatthetimegattagobye.

END


	6. Chapter 6 anger tensions

Chapy uhhh six right?

Me: sorry not updating hey guys i got to blaze before she…well you get the idea

Kasey: that little SL**!

Me: anyways on with the show…here's a review from dark element 002 saying

**Allen**-I dare you to cover Knuckles'... ears? So that he doesn't hear shads dare, then take him to Shadow While he is doing his dare (keep reading you'll find out why).  
**Tails**- tell the truth, has sonic ever acted like an Insensitive $$-hat? If he has Please give an example of when and why.  
**Knuckles**- Are you worried that a certain hedgehog might try to steal your girl? And on a completely UNRELATED matter, how much of a chance do you think you have in a fight against Shadow, yup not related to your other question at all ^_^;  
**Blaze**- You actually considered Sharing yourself with a pink stalker for a guy whose a$$ is practically his own ventriloquist Dummy... Wait a sec isn't you supposed to be princess? O_O  
**sonic**- what was the worse thing you saw when you're Mind was merged with the homicidal emo?  
**Amy**- I dare you to kiss...Knuckles!(its for his own good)  
**Kasey**-Take a pic of Amy kissing Knuckle-head, then show it to rouge after shadow does his dare.  
**Shadow**-I dare you to sneak over to club rouge (At this point Allen Should be following his instructions) Then PASSIONATELY kiss Rouge :)  
Like I said before, great story, and I hope you have a use for my mindless and random questions.

Me: ok ill do it after his questions

Tails: yes constantly once he thought he was going to get Kasey successfully drunk the-

Me: WHAT! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS HEDGEHOG

Sonic: ahhhhhhhh!

Knuckles: no! No one can steal her ever! Oh ya I could kick shads ass any day.

Me: (covers knux's ears)

Blaze: no he's all mine. I have a way to get sonic. And yes I am…

Sonic: (I stop chasing him he curls up In a ball and says) he Imagined mutilating me then…(has a seizure)

Me: whoa

Shads: mwahahahaha (eyes glow red) revenge you knuckle headed ass! (Does dare)

Amy: walks with him for her dare*

Rouge: *shrieks* I'm going to kill you knux!

Me: nice one darkelement002 hey guys I'm going to do a fanfic on okami what do you say which format I do it in? Love story high school or Q&A?

All but knux: bye bye R&R


	7. Chapter 7: layback

Chapy uhhh six right?

Me: SORRY FOR THE HIATUS I HAVE BEEN THINKING WHAT TO WRITE

Tails: no excuses!*smacks me*

Me: owwww anyways sorry I neglected your review but here it is bro

Marioplunder12

Hmmm let's see... dare sonic to passionately kiss Amy...AND knuckles :D then dare tails to turn himself to a teapot and sing I'm a little teapot. Lol. Finally shadow and blaze have to get married. Leaving silver and Maria in the dust. :D

Me: sorry for making you wait

Sonic: OK =D

Amy: OwO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK YAY

*they go in to room*

Sonic:*kisses Amy passionately* I love you

Amy:-w- I love you too*we hear screeching from sonic?*

Me: what's going on in there?

Sonic: IT'S THE TAILS DOLL!

ME: O.O Please be the male one please be the male one.

Amy: IT'S THE FEMALE ONE!

Me: fuck…

*note Kasey is sick today D=*

Knux:wait that says I have to kiss sonic?

Sonic: no way

Me:*forces them to kiss and they start vomiting*

Me:anyways lets go tails

Tails: D= ok…

Tails: (does dare)

Blaze: I guess

Shadow: I love you*he proposes*

Blaze: omg omg omg he loves me =3

*gets married*

Silver:*dies*

Maria: oh well

Me: sorry if this is short but I have to say this R&R to get a next chapter


End file.
